callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Griggs
Staff Sergeant Griggs (serial number 678452056Told during interrogation in the level "Ultimatum".) was a character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He was assigned to the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance, and was initially under the command of Lt. Vasquez. Biography Griggs served throughout the Middle Eastern Theater with distinction alongside Lt. Vasquez's squad, searching for Khaled Al-Asad and helping to rescue the stranded War Pig . He was then deployed to Azerbaijan to support Cpt. Price's SAS field team while Vasquez oversaw War Pig's repair and eventual extraction. He remained with the SAS alongside Gaz and "Soap" MacTavish, as they searched for leads to Imran Zakhaev, supplier of the bomb that decimated the American forces in the Middle East. .]] An effort to capture Zakhaev's son Victor fails when he resorts to suicide, but his death attracts the ire of his father. Zakhaev came out of hiding and captured a missile site in the Altay Mountains. While parachuting into the Altay region, Griggs was separated and captured by Ultranationalists in a nearby village. He was rescued by the SAS during his interrogation. Before they could reach Zakhaev, two ICBMs were launched from the facility. Griggs helped to retake the missile site, giving Soap a chance to disarm the deployed missiles, and preventing others from being launched. During the team's evacuation attempt, Zakhaev's Mi-24 destroyed a bridge leading to safety. It also blew up a fuel tanker on the bridge, incapacitating most of the SAS/Marine strike force. While dragging Soap to safety, Griggs engaged enemies on the bridge, but consequently took a bullet to the head. Griggs' physical appearance is modeled after lead animator Mark Grigsby, who voices Griggs. His behavior in-game is a mix of casual and cameo; carrying CDs of rap music while fighting against Al-Asad's forces and often brandishing a light machine gun in a sleeveless top. Trivia *Griggs seems to be a fan favorite because of his smart remarks, cool personality and his post-game rap. *Strangely, Griggs doesn't actually help Soap when he dragged him over; Soap was already behind a ruined car and Griggs dragged him into the open. However, he indirectly helped Soap kill Zakhaev, unless he felt the ruined car offered little protection compared to the full bulletproof jeep parallel to them. *At the end of the credits, Mark Grigsby, Griggs' voice actor, can be heard rapping. *Throughout the game the only weapons he uses are the M249 SAW, the M4 Carbine, rarely the M9 and the M1911. And he briefly uses an MP5 in No Fighting In The War Room directly after he drops out of the air vent. *Griggs's M1911 has 8 rounds, instead of the 7 found in the usable M1911. However, this could be due to the fact that although the magazine hold 7 rounds, he could also have one in the chamber. *Griggs is the Marine announcer in multiplayer. *Rightly so, Griggs seems to have a hatred for Al-Asad and Zakhaev because they killed his Marine comrades in the capital city. *Some say that the DVD cover and load screen of Call of Duty 4 is Griggs. *His dialog in The Bog suggests that he is a squad leader in Vasquez's platoon. *Sometimes he will say "Oh shi-" in Sins of the Father when the jeep crashes into the tower, however if the player doesn't miss a shot in the opening fight, he will say "Oh fuck!" *In 'Sins of the Father' Griggs does not use his M249 SAW but rather an M4 Carbine with a silencer. *Although in Game Over Griggs will have a two-tone M1911, rarely he will pull out an M9 in other missions. *Griggs doesn't wear the standard Marine field jacket but either no shirt with his tactical vest or a short sleeved shirt with his tac-vest. This is odd, as it is against very strict Marine regulations. *When Griggs is captured in Ultimatum he still has his gear, and his M249 SAW only a few feet away, which is very strange because a prisoner would always be stripped of all his gear, head to toe. Infinity Ward probably did this so the player would not have to wait for Griggs to get all of his gear on which could possibly take a while. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player may encounter a Ranger named "Grigsby", named for Mark Grigsby, whom Griggs is based on. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if you look around on certain levels and multiplayer maps a poster can be see that has a picture of Griggs, notably the poster looks like a ad for a stand up comedy act or him rapping. *A newsletter sheet in Loose Ends, a level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, claims that Makarov held up photos of the men responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. The article adds that among the SAS troopers, there was one U.S. Marine, obviously Griggs. *Griggs is seen in the opening credits getting shot in the neck by one of Zakhaev's men, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 there is an emblem available that is a picture of Griggs. *Despite common belief, the Navy SEALs announcer in Modern Warfare 2 is voiced by 50 Cent, not Mark Grigsby. *Griggs looks like Ghost's Recon machine gunner Marcus Brown; they also use same guns. *Furthermore, Griggs, and most of the Marines in Modern Warfare, wear a patch on their right shoulder that looks very similar to the Ghost Recon patch. Quotes References Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Characters Category:Cod4 characters Category:Killed in Action